Hey, Little Train
by rinachuu62
Summary: One-shot Harry/Hermione. Octobre 1999, Hermione a désormais vingt ans, est en couple avec Ron et travaille au ministère. Elle pourrait penser que sa vie a complètement changé depuis que Harry a vaincu Voldemort, mais c'est en obtenant une promotion qu'elle découvrira qu'elle est restée la même qu'auparavant. Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop.. Sous forme de cerf.


« _Je l'ai fait_ » murmura la jeune femme pour elle-même, tandis qu'elle parcourait les rues de Londres, un sourire satisfait accroché aux lèvres. Nous étions en octobre 1999 et Hermione Granger, âgée de désormais vingt ans, venait de finir sa journée de travail au ministère de la magie. « _Je l'ai fait_ » répéta-t-elle en se rapprochant de son domicile d'un pas pressé, « _J'ai eu une promotion !_ ». Elle n'avait qu'une hâte à cet instant : rentrer chez elle et annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Ron. Enfin, non, pas à Ron directement. Ils avaient beau vivre ensemble depuis quelques mois, leurs emplois du temps étaient tels qu'ils trouvaient à peine le temps de se voir dans la journée. Après la guerre, Hermione avait décidé de terminer ses études à Poudlard afin d'obtenir son diplôme. Ses études lui avaient toujours tenu à cœur et cette décision n'avait étonné personne à l'époque. Seul Ron avait trouvé à y redire, déclarant que finir sa scolarité était inutile lorsque l'on avait aidé à vaincre Lord Voldemort, que n'importe qui les embaucherait, diplômés ou non, et se plaignant du fait qu'il ne la verrait que durant les vacances d'hiver et d'été. Si cela n'avait bien sûr pas arrêté la Gryffondor, cela avait eu le mérite de la contrarier et de la décevoir. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble, elle avait osé espéré plus de tolérance et d'ouverture d'esprit de la part de son petit-ami, en vain. À l'époque, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer les couples autour d'elle et enviait secrètement Ginny, car Harry, lui, était un garçon attentionné et compréhensif, qui la soutenait dans tout ce qu'elle entreprenait, contrairement à Ron. Le fait qu'elle eût décidé de mettre fin à leur histoire en juin dernier restait un mystère pour la brune. L'été précédent, le roux avait donc dû se faire à l'idée de ne pas voir souvent sa petite-amie et avait entamé sa formation d'Auror aux côtés de son meilleur ami. Puis, une fois ses A.S.P.I.C. en poche, et comme pour se faire pardonner, Hermione l'avait surpris en lui proposant de vivre à deux. Ce dernier avait été très excité à cette idée, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'elle souhaitait s'installer dans le monde moldu afin de passer plus de temps avec ses parents tout en étant proche du ministère. Ron avait fini par accepter, néanmoins presque à contrecœur et non sans quelques disputes. Mais il était rarement à la maison et préférait rendre visite à sa famille ou aller boire un bon whisky pur feu avec ses amis pendant ses jours de congés. Une fois arrivée à destination, Hermione se débarrassa de ses affaires, prit de quoi écrire et s'installa dans un coin de la terrasse baigné dans la délicate lumière du soleil d'automne. Pattenrond allongé confortablement sur ses genoux, la jeune femme brandit sa plume et se mit à écrire aux parents de Ron (elle se souvenait encore avec nostalgie de la fierté qu'avait ressenti Arthur le jour où il avait reçu sa promotion), puis à Ginny, Luna, Neville et.. à Harry bien sûr.

Une fois ses missives terminées, elle les confia à Coquecigrue (visiblement très excité à l'idée de livrer du courrier) et s'étira en plongeant son regard dans le ciel rose orangé, le sourire aux lèvres. Hermione était fière d'elle et elle avait de quoi l'être. Ce n'était pas tout le monde qui se voyait offrir une promotion au département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques au bout de deux à trois mois de travail. Elle espérait que Ron partagerait sa joie lorsqu'elle le lui annoncerait ce soir, et qu'il serait disponible ce week-end pour aller annoncer la nouvelle à ses parents. Après quelques minutes passées à contempler le ciel et à regarder Pattenrond chasser les papillons, la brune ressentit l'irrésistible envie de tester la puissance de son nouveau souvenir. Il serait certainement assez puissant pour faire apparaître un patronus. « _Ce serait dommage de ne pas profiter d'un tel sentiment_ » pensa Hermione en inspirant une bouffée d'air frais et en se plaçant au centre de la pelouse, sa baguette positionnée devant elle. Cette dernière prononça alors l'incantation « _Expecto Patronum_ » tout en revivant mentalement la fameuse discussion qu'elle avait eu avec son supérieur cet après-midi. Aussitôt, une brume bleuâtre émergea de sa baguette et commença à prendre forme, enveloppant la sorcière d'une agréable chaleur. Bientôt, un cerf majestueux se mit à parcourir élégamment le jardin. Oui, un cerf. Hermione cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, persuadée que la fatigue lui jouait des tours, puis se rendit compte que l'animal qui se tenait devant elle était bel et bien un cerf, et non une loutre. Peut-être son souvenir n'était-il pas assez fort comparé à tout ce qu'elle avait vécu dans sa jeunesse ? Elle s'attendait à entendre Harry rire derrière elle, sa baguette à la main et venant tout juste de transplaner. Légèrement frustrée à l'idée de ne pas avoir réussi son coup, mais néanmoins amusée par cette petite blague, Hermione se retourna avec cet air de reproche pourtant si affectueux que son meilleur ami connaissait si bien. Mais ce dernier n'était pas là pour lui rendre son sourire. Il n'y avait aucune trace du brun dans le jardin ou sur la terrasse, seuls Pattenrond et cet étrange patronus étaient présents. Hermione, confuse et perplexe, se mit à réfléchir en regardant l'animal gambader autour d'elle. Il lui semblait étranger et familier à la fois. Se pouvait-il que son patronus ait changé de forme ? Cela pouvait arriver, elle l'avait lu plusieurs fois dans de multiples livres. Mais cela n'arrivait-il pas seulement après un choc émotionnel ? Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir vécu une telle chose depuis la fin de la guerre. Soudain, elle se mit à penser à Tonks et à Lupin qui avaient fini par avoir le même patronus, et son cœur manqua un battement. Elle se rappela ensuite ne pas avoir fait apparaître le sien depuis très longtemps et le lien se fit de lui-même. Hermione ne se l'était jamais avoué auparavant, pensant que ses sentiments d'adolescente s'effaceraient avec le temps, mais la nature ne semblait pas être du même avis puisque son patronus avait fini par changer de forme pour devenir un cerf et ne faire qu'un avec celui de Harry.

Cette si belle journée finit par laisser place à une soirée placée sous le signe du doute et de la culpabilité. En se mentant à elle-même et en faisant taire ses véritables sentiments, Hermione avait également menti à Ron et elle en avait honte. La vérité, c'était qu'elle avait aimé Harry avant même de savoir ce qu'était l'amour, et qu'elle l'aimait encore. Mais il était désormais trop tard pour le réaliser. Pendant ses quatre premières années à Poudlard, elle avait pensé l'aimer comme un frère. Mais comment une fille unique aurait-elle pu savoir ce que c'était d'aimer quelqu'un comme un frère ? Elle aurait dû réagir lors de sa cinquième année, lorsqu'elle avait commencé à se questionner sur ce qu'elle ressentait à l'égard du seul garçon qu'elle enlaçait et embrassait sur la joue et à qui elle tenait naturellement la main, comme si celle-ci avait été faite pour glisser dans la sienne. Mais elle ne l'avait pas fait. À la place, elle l'avait laissé se jeter dans les bras de Cho. Elle l'avait même incité à le faire, ne voulant que son bonheur. Et quand ils s'étaient séparés, il était déjà trop tard, Ginny avait pris sa place, ignorant tout des sentiments de son amie. C'était durant cette année-là que Hermione s'était persuadée que son amour envers Harry n'était rien d'autre que platonique, et elle s'était presque inconsciemment tournée vers Ron pour consolider cette idée. Puis il y avait eu la guerre et la chasse aux horcruxes. Une période des plus compliquées où les limites de son amitié avec Harry furent testées mainte et mainte fois. Mais là encore, elle n'avait rien osé tenter. Par peur de l'inconnu, certes, mais surtout par respect envers Ron et Ginny. Comment aurait-elle pu leur faire une telle chose alors que la jalousie de Ron ne faisait que s'accentuer et que Ginny attendait Harry à Poudlard ? Et puis, il y avait aussi et surtout eu le décès de Fred, leur frère. Dès lors, la possibilité d'avouer ses véritables sentiments à Harry, et à Ron et Ginny par la même occasion, était passée de compliquée et préjudiciable à impossible et immorale. Désormais, Hermione se demandait ce qu'elle allait faire, et la réponse qui lui vint directement à l'esprit, en plus d'être déplaisante, était en totale opposition avec le proverbe moldu « Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop ». Elle devait étouffer de nouveau ses sentiments en priant pour que son patronus reprenne sa forme originelle. La jeune femme s'effondra dans l'herbe, perdue et bouleversée par cette découverte qui n'en était pourtant pas vraiment une. Elle ne pouvait en parler à personne, pas même à Ginny qui se trouvait être la sœur de son petit-ami ainsi que l'ancienne petite-amie de celui que son cœur désirait depuis toujours. Elle était seule. Enfin, pas tout à fait, puisqu'en sentant sa tristesse, son patronus se rapprocha d'elle pour la réconforter, et elle aurait juré qu'il avait la même odeur que Harry.

Le soir, Hermione fit de son mieux pour paraître le plus naturel possible, bien qu'elle n'embrassa Ron qu'à demi-cœur lorsqu'il rentra à la maison. Elle n'osa même pas lui parler de sa promotion, et lorsque le week-end arriva, elle n'alla pas rendre visite à ses parents et ignora délibérément les réponses de ses amis. Alors qu'elle abordait désormais chaque jour avec honte et appréhension, la brune se mit à penser qu'elle ne méritait peut-être pas sa promotion. Ironiquement, elle trouva un certain réconfort en se noyant dans le travail et en faisant apparaître son nouveau compagnon à quatre pattes à ses côtés dès qu'elle se trouvait seule. Elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher la deuxième fois, et bientôt, s'en était devenu une habitude. Se trouver en la présence de son nouveau patronus la rassurait. Elle avait l'impression de retrouver le réconfort que lui avait apporté Harry lors de la chasse aux horcruxes, lorsqu'ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux. Si bien qu'un soir de novembre, Ron rentra plus tôt à la maison et l'aperçut dans le jardin en train de caresser un cerf qui lui sembla familier. Il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire en la voyant s'amuser et se détendre un peu. Cela lui fit du bien de voir Hermione avoir l'air si paisible et heureuse. Le roux devait bien avouer qu'il avait fini par se lasser de l'attitude taciturne qu'elle avait adopté ces derniers jours. Mais à en juger par le patronus qui se trouvait à côté d'elle, Harry lui avait rendu visite et avait réussi à la mettre de bonne humeur. Ron observa aussitôt les alentours, prêt à remercier son meilleur ami pour ce qu'il n'avait lui-même pas réussi à faire, mais se rendit compte que ce dernier n'était visible nul part. Tandis qu'il réfléchissait au pourquoi du comment, son regard glissa sur la baguette que sa petite-amie avait encore à la main, et la vérité vint à lui comme la foudre s'abattrait sur un arbre, faisant alors resurgir ses plus vieux démons par la même occasion.

« _Le moins aimé, aujourd'hui, par celle qui préfère ton ami_ »

Cette phrase qu'il avait entendue et maudite deux ans plus tôt résonnait de nouveau dans l'esprit de Ron. Ce soir-là, déçu, blessé et aveuglé par la colère et la jalousie, il décida de ne pas franchir la porte d'entrée et alla dormir chez George, prétextant une énième dispute avec Hermione qui n'eut en fait lieu que dans sa tête.

\- _Hé, Ron_ ! l'interpella une voix familière au ministère, une semaine plus tard. Ce dernier se figea en reconnaissant la voix de son meilleur ami. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie de lui parler. À vrai dire, cela faisait des jours qu'il n'avait plus envie de parler à personne, et encore moins à Harry. Le roux avait peur de comment il pourrait réagir en posant les yeux sur lui. Ce n'était pas comme s'il était rentré à la maison et avait découvert Harry et Hermione en train de faire l'amour dans son salon, mais l'effet avait été presque le même. Peut-être le brun n'était-il même pas au courant de la situation, mais cela ne changeait malheureusement rien à ce que Ron pouvait ressentir en ce moment. Il avait envie de lui écraser son poing en plein visage. Comment ça va ?

\- _À merveille_ , mentit-il en se retournant vers lui et en s'efforçant de lui rendre son sourire. _Et toi, ça va ?_

\- _Même chose_ , répondit brièvement Harry, surpris par la forte odeur de whisky pur feu que dégageait son ami. _Comment va Hermione ? Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis longtemps et j'ai entendu dire qu'elle sautait les pauses déjeuner, alors je lui ai apporté ça,_ expliqua-t-il en sortant une paire de sandwichs faits-maison de son sac. Ron fixa le sachet d'un air dégoûté, mais Harry ne le remarqua pas et continua. _Elle est certainement encore plus occupée avec sa promotion.. Tu sais qu'elle n'a même pas encore eu le temps de répondre à ma lettre ?_

\- _Ah oui ? Comme c'est dommage,_ rétorqua amèrement Ron sans même dissimuler son sarcasme.

\- _Euh.. Est-ce qu'il y a un problème, Ron ?_

\- _Non, pas du tout,_ mentit-il de nouveau. _Au fait, tu savais que je fréquentais de nouveau Lavande ?_

\- _Pardon ?_ demanda Harry, persuadé d'avoir mal entendu. _Tu.. quoi ?_

\- _Eh oui, Harry, je sors de nouveau avec Lavande,_ répondit Ron comme s'il venait de lui annoncer qu'il allait pleuvoir demain. _Elle est charmante cette fille.. Je n'aurais jamais dû la laisser tomber. Elle est amusante, chaleureuse, honnête envers elle-même et ce qu'elle ressent, et adore faire la fête. Bref, elle me correspond._

\- _Attends, tu n'es pas sérieux quand même ?_

\- _Tu ne le savais pas ? Comme quoi, nous ignorons beaucoup de choses,_ ironisa Ron. _Moi, par exemple, je n'étais même pas au courant que Hermione avait reçu une promotion. Ni que son patronus avait changé.._

\- _Tu es sûr qu'elle ne te l'a pas.. Attends, quoi ? Son patronus a changé ?_

\- _Oui, et c'est un putain de cerf ! Tu comprends ce que ça signifie ? Tu es de nouveau l'élu, mon gars !_

Le temps qu'il comprenne ce que Ron venait de lui dire, ce dernier était déjà parti, sans même laisser le temps à Harry de lui dire quoi que ce soit. Le brun sentait les regards des autres employés lui brûler la nuque, mais son esprit était définitivement ailleurs. Les mots de Ron se bousculaient dans sa tête, tandis qu'il resserrait inconsciemment son étreinte sur le sachet entre ses mains. Alors comme ça, Hermione était amoureuse de lui ? C'était impossible, c'était Ron qu'elle avait toujours aimé, pas lui.. Il devait être en train de rêver. « _Arrête avec ça_ » lui murmura sa petite voix intérieure, bien plus insolente que d'habitude. « _Tu t'es raconté cette histoire tellement de fois que tu as fini par y croire_ ». Harry s'isola des autres employés en empruntant l'ascenseur. Une fois seul, il ferma les yeux et respira profondément. Des fragments de sa scolarité à Poudlard lui vinrent alors à l'esprit, tous liés à Hermione. Il la vit premièrement se jeter dans ses bras lors de l'épreuve des potions destinée à les empêcher d'atteindre la pierre philosophale, puis une nouvelle fois en fin de deuxième année, alors qu'elle sortait de l'infirmerie en courant. Les souvenirs s'enchaînèrent un par un, chacun le remplissant d'un sentiment de chaleur unique. Il se vit voler dans le ciel sur le dos de Buck, Hermione fermement accrochée à sa taille.. Il se rappela s'être entraîné à ses côtés pour la première tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.. Puis il l'aperçut l'embrasser sur la joue, une fois de retour à Londres. Son premier baiser. Et enfin en train de danser sur le rythme de la radio dans la tente.. Leur tente. Bientôt, il se mit à en fredonner les paroles.

« _Hey, little train ! Wait for me !_

 _I once was blind but now I see_

 _Have you left a seat for me ?_

 _Is that such a stretch of the imagination?_

 _Hey little train ! Wait for me !_

 _I was held in chains but now I'm free_

 _I'm hanging in there, don't you see_

 _In this process of elimination_ »

\- _Quatrième étage : Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques._

C'était faux. Hermione n'avait pas toujours aimé Ron. Elle avait appris à l'aimer, elle avait fini par l'aimer, mais ce n'était pas son premier amour. Ce n'était pas non plus Krum. Non, cette place lui revenait à lui, à Harry, tout comme celle dans son cœur lui revenait à elle, et non à Cho ou Ginny. Ils ne se l'étaient jamais dit, mais ils le savaient. Ils s'étaient aimés avant même de savoir ce qu'était l'amour. Ils n'avaient jamais eu besoin de mots tant leurs gestes parlaient pour eux. Harry avait fait une erreur en sortant avec Ginny, ou plutôt en pensant que leur relation durerait. Même s'il ne connaissait pas le poids de ses paroles à l'époque, cette dernière l'avait déjà compris lorsqu'il avait rompu avec elle pour achever la tâche que lui avait laissé Dumbledore. « _Ces dernières semaines avec toi, c'était comme.. Comme si j'avais vécu la vie de quelqu'un d'autre_ » lui avait-il dit avant de rompre avec elle. Elle n'était pas faite pour lui, quelqu'un d'autre l'était. Une personne qui se trouvait juste sous son nez. Mais ils avaient essayé quand même, et finalement, ils avaient fini par rompre à nouveau, tout comme Ron et Hermione venaient de faire. Le destin était-il en train de leur donner une seconde chance ?

\- _Excusez-moi,_ fit soudain Harry en essayant d'accéder aux portes de l'ascenseur désormais bondé.

\- _Ce n'est pas la peine de pousser, enfin,_ rétorqua une sorcière âgée sur un ton piquant.

\- _Je dois aller la voir, c'est urgent,_ répondit-il en se glissant jusqu'aux portes, l'esprit ailleurs.

\- _Votre petite-amie peut attendre, jeune homme ! Elle ne va pas transplaner !_

\- _Voyons, grand-mère,_ lui murmura un garçon d'une quinzaine d'années. _C'est Harry Potter !_

\- _Oh, il travaille ici maintenant ?_ rétorqua la vieille dame, indifférente.

\- _Euh.. Veuillez l'excuser,_ fit aussitôt le garçon, visiblement embarrassé par son comportement. Harry esquissa un sourire amusé. Ces deux personnes lui rappelaient Neville et sa grand-mère. _Tenez, pour votre petite-amie !_

\- _M-Merci,_ bégaya Harry, surpris de se voir offrir un bouquet de dahlias rose. _Joli coup de baguette !_

Une fois arrivé devant le bureau de sa meilleure amie, Harry hésita avant d'y toquer et son cœur se mit à battre irraisonnablement dans sa poitrine. Qu'allait-il lui dire ? Il ne le savait pas. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il devait la voir. Il voulait la prendre dans ses bras, lui dire que tout allait bien se passer, qu'il serait là pour elle, qu'il..

\- _Harry !_ s'étonna Hermione en ouvrant la porte avant même que ce dernier n'ait toqué.

\- _Hermione,_ répondit-il aussitôt en souriant malgré lui.

\- _Je.. Je ne savais pas que tu allais passer._ Harry n'avait pas pensé à dissimuler le bouquet derrière son dos et elle rougit en apercevant les fleurs. Lorsqu'elle s'était malencontreusement retrouvée à l'infirmerie en deuxième année à cause du polynectar, Lockhart (ou certainement un elfe de maison à son service) lui avait envoyé un bouquet d'hydrangées bleues, et elle s'était empressée de demander à Mme Pomfresh un livre sur la symbolique des fleurs. L'adolescente de treize ans qu'elle était avait très vite été déçue en apprenant que celles-ci symbolisaient simplement l'amitié, la compréhension et la tranquillité. Mais ce jour-là, elle avait également appris que les dahlias roses renvoyaient à une promesse de bonheur à la personne aimée.

\- _Moi non plus,_ répondit maladroitement le brun. La situation fit qu'il avait du mal à trouver ses mots, chose rare puisqu'il n'avait généralement aucun mal à parler à Hermione. _Euh.. Mes félicitations pour ta promotion !_

\- _Harry,_ dit-elle doucement en acceptant ses fleurs. Cela lui faisait toujours quelque chose lorsqu'elle prononçait son prénom. _Elles sont magnifiques.. Merci._ Il aurait pu s'arrêter là, lui offrir un sourire amical et partir en prétextant avoir des choses à faire, mais Harry n'était pas du genre à fuir. Au fond de lui, il voulait embrasser la vérité, et il savait que Hermione le voulait aussi, mais respectait trop leur amitié pour oser faire le premier pas. Lorsqu'il vit son regard noisette passer du rose des pétales au vert de ses propres yeux, il lut la détresse dans les siens, néanmoins teintés de tendresse. À cet instant, il sut qu'il ne devait pas attendre davantage, car l'amour n'attendait pas, l'amour n'attendait plus. Il devait saisir sa dernière chance.

\- _Je t'ai apporté des sandwichs.. Tu veux qu'on aille faire un tour et papoter un peu ?_

\- _Bonne idée,_ répondit Hermione, et un sourire radieux illumina alors son visage.

Alors qu'ils quittaient le ministère bras dessus bras dessous, Harry se rappela de la fois où elle lui avait apporté de quoi manger et qu'ils étaient ensuite allés se promener près du lac de Poudlard. Cela remontait à leur quatrième année et Ron s'était disputé avec lui cette fois-là. Il ne put s'empêcher de faire le parallèle et d'espérer qu'il pardonnerait à Hermione dans quelques temps, tout comme il avait fini par se réconcilier avec lui à cette époque. Après quelques minutes de marche, ils s'arrêtèrent dans un parc de Londres et se posèrent côte à côte dans un coin ensoleillé, puis ils entamèrent leurs sandwichs en contemplant les alentours.

\- _C'est délicieux, Harry,_ déclara Hermione après quelques bouchées.

\- _Content que ça te plaise,_ lui répondit-il en la gratifiant d'un sourire.

\- _Tu sais, je saute souvent l'heure du déjeuner avec tout le travail que j'ai à faire en ce moment.. Alors, merci._

\- _Je pense que tu devrais plutôt remercier les Dursley._

\- _Les Dursley ?_ répéta-t-elle en manquant de s'étouffer. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas parlé d'eux.

\- _Allons, Hermione, combien de fois ai-je dû me faire à manger seul quand je vivais là-bas ? S'il y a bien une chose que ces années m'ont apprises, c'est comment faire de délicieux sandwichs !_ Hermione rit de bon cœur en l'entendant faire de l'humour.

\- _C'est vrai, mais c'est toi qui passe du temps avec moi en ce moment, pas eux.. Et.. ça me fait du bien._

\- _À moi aussi,_ répondit Harry en pressant affectueusement sa main contre la sienne. Hermione accueillit chaleureusement son geste et posa doucement sa tête contre son épaule, comme elle l'avait tant fait autrefois.

\- _Harry.. J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire, quitte à.._

\- _Est-ce que tu te souviens de la chanson sur laquelle nous avons dansé dans la tente ?_ lui demanda-t-il soudainement. Hermione parut d'abord étonnée par sa question, puis resserra tendrement son étreinte.

\- _Comment l'oublier ? C'est devenu ma chanson préférée,_ répondit-elle en levant le visage vers lui.

\- « _Hey, little train ! Wait for me !_ » commença-t-il alors à fredonner en la regardant dans les yeux.

\- « _I once was blind but now I see_ »continua aussitôt Hermione en plongeant dans cette mer d'émeraude.

\- « _Have you left a seat for me ? Is that such a stretch of the imagination ?_ »

\- _Harry,_ le coupa-t-elle cette fois-ci, hésitante, mais souriante. Des larmes commençaient à perler dans ses yeux noisette et ses joues étaient rosies par l'émotion. _Tu dois savoir que.. Mon patronus.. Mon patronus a.._ Mais les mots de la jeune femme se perdirent dans le fond de sa gorge. Tandis qu'il lui tenait la main, Harry se servit de sa deuxième pour essuyer ses larmes naissantes, puis la fit glisser délicatement le long de sa joue.

\- _Je sais, Hermione.. Je sais,_ la rassura-t-il, et il était soulagé qu'elle ne puisse pas entendre les battements de son cœur, car il palpitait peut-être encore plus vite que le sien. _Tu n'as pas à te justifier, ni à t'inquiéter.. Je.. Je ne chantais pas cette chanson par hasard. Les paroles nous correspondaient et nous correspondent toujours. C'est ce que j'ai réalisé récemment._

\- _C'est vrai.. Ce n'est pas ton imagination, Harry,_ ajouta-t-elle en faisant référence à celles-ci. _La place dans mon c_ _œ_ _ur a toujours été libre.. Elle t'était réservée depuis notre rencontre. Mais avec le temps, j'ai laissé un autre résident y entrer, alors que ce n'était pas là où il devait être.. Et je m'en veux tellement._

\- _Hermione,_ poursuivit-il en se rapprochant un peu plus d'elle. Il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de la serrer contre lui, de l'embrasser. _Ce n'est peut-être pas l'endroit idéal pour te dire ça, mais.. Tu as toujours été plus qu'une meilleure amie à mes yeux. Comme je suis bête de ne pas m'en être rendu compte plus tôt. Aujourd'hui, j'ai enfin le courage de te dire que je voudrais voir notre relation évoluer, mais je comprendrais que tu ne sois pas encore tout à fait prête et sache que ce n'est pas parce que nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble que je vais arrêter de t'aimer.. D'ailleurs, je ne l'ai jamais vraiment fait, et toi non plus apparemment._

En entendant ces mots, Hermione cessa de résister et se mit à pleurer honnêtement, toujours en souriant à Harry. Il s'agissait bien entendu de larmes de joie. Personne ne lui avait jamais fait pareille déclaration et il lui rendit son sourire en riant maladroitement. C'était une première pour lui aussi. Elle était touchée, elle était soulagée, elle était heureuse.. Elle était amoureuse. Ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre et de personne d'autre.

\- _Ce qu'a lié l'amour même, le temps ne peut le délier._

\- _C'est beau.. et surtout véridique._

\- _N'est-ce pas ? Ce sont les mots d'un poète français._

\- _J'ai toujours aimé t'entendre citer ce que tu avais lu dans des livres,_ fit Harry en caressant ses cheveux bouclés. Hermione rit en entendant cela et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ce qui donna envie à Harry de goûter à autre chose qu'à son sandwich. _En parlant de citations.. Dumbledore disait que les humains avaient tendance à choisir ce qui était le pire pour eux. Je ne pense pas que Ginny et Ron étaient le pire pour nous, mais.._

\- _Peut-être n'étaient-ils pas le meilleur choix,_ compléta-t-elle en posant à son tour la main sur sa joue.

Là-dessus, Hermione l'embrassa tendrement avant qu'il n'ait pu faire le premier pas. Au contact de ses lèvres, il l'attira vers lui pour répondre à ce baiser tant attendu, et ce fut comme si son monde, autrefois en noir et blanc, venait de se colorer. Tout irait bien maintenant qu'ils étaient réunis. Harry avait trouvé son âme-sœur et, par la même occasion, son avenir. Jamais une chanson ne lui avait autant parlé. C'était comme si elle avait été écrite pour Hermione et lui. Et en réalisant cela, il se promit d'aller un jour remercier le moldu qui l'avait composé.

« _Hey little train! We are all jumping on_

 _The train that goes to the Kingdom_

 _We're happy, Ma, we're having fun_

 _It's beyond my wildest expectation_

 _Hey little train! We are all jumping on_

 _The train that goes to the Kingdom_

 _We're happy, Ma, we're having fun_

 _And the train ain't even left the station_ »


End file.
